villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zé do Caixão
Josefel Zatanos, or Zé do Caixão (Coffin Joe), is the antagonist of his own trilogy of films. He has a high body count under his name and his ultimate goal is to produce the perfect male heir. First movie In his first movie, Zé do Caixão is the local undertaker in the small Spanish community. He openly mocks the supernatural in front of his superstitious and cautious neighbours and he says that if the supernatural will come for him, then let it come for him. He goes to see a gypsy medium, and she tells him not to mess with the spirits. Zé do Caixão proceeds to try to rape several women of the village, killing men who uncover his tracks, and then he proceeds to have second thoughts when he finds one of his murdered victims was pregnant. He momentarily repents and leaves off killing. When the Day of the Dead arrives, Joe goes to his victim's graves, convincing himself that they are dead, because since his murders he has been plagued by their ghosts. However, his victim's ghosts catch up with him and torture him mercilessly until townspeople arrive, upon hearing Zé do Caixão scream, and Joe is left in a near-death state. Second movie In the second movie, Zé do Caixão has been released from hospital upon deemed being stable enough to return to society. However, he continues kiling whenever obstacles stand in his way and he finally learns that all the ghosts of all the people he has ever killed will come back for one great revenge. In the film, Zé do Caixão has a horrible nightmare where he is dragged to a cemetery and pulled to Hell, but to his disbelief he finds that not only does an afterlife exist, but that the Devil shown in Hell looks like himself. When he awakes from his nightmare, Joe realizes what he needs to do. He goes to check on the bodies of his recent victims to prove his fears wrong. However his fears are proved terribly right when his undead victims rise up and paralyze him, drowning him in a well and leaving him for dead, but a priest appears and convinces Zé do Caixão to repent and face God. Third movie In this third and final film, Zé do Caixão has been mentally repaired and he is out of prison. However, some fanatics who have been obssessed with him appear in his home and profess their services. Zé do Caixão goes off hunting after more women. He comes across a gypsy named Elena, who has met him before, and he knows she can contact spirits. Zé do Caixão kills Elena's aunts and then he seduces her until they both have sex underneath their corpses. When this is happening, Zé do Caixão has a vision of the Otherworld; where he meets a supernatural man named the Mystifier who shows him all of human suffering. Zé do Caixão won't listen and makes on with abducting and raping women. As his time draws near, the police hunt down Zé do Caixão and then they chase him into the forest, where they pursue him to an amusement park. There, after Zé do Caixão kills many cops, the priest arrives and impales Zé do Caixão. However, as Zé do Caixão has been revealed to be the Devil, he can never truly die. And what's more, he is successful eventually; he gets his women pregnant. Category:Movie Villains Category:Satan Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Successful Villains Category:Rapists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Knifemen Category:Fighter Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Serial Killers Category:Big Bads Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists